


Back From the Brink

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Politics affects not only the President.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1

Jed walked around his desk, waiting for Debbie to bring in the paper for his signature.  An act that would start a series of actions that would have far reaching ramifications for the United States.

 

“Mr. President?”  

 

“Yes, Nancy?”  The National Security Advisor was trying to persuade the President not to do this.

 

“I still don’t think you should do this.  In my professional opinion, it’s the wrong thing.  You’ve gotten some bad advice.”

 

Jed looked at her over the top rims of his glasses.  The look that told her she was an idiot for even attempting to change the President’s mind.

 

“Well, Nancy, your job is give advice and then follow orders, isn’t it?  So just do your job.”  Jed rarely disagreed with his top advisors, but he felt very strongly about this.  “We’ve already talked about this for the past ten hours.  The CIA Chief and the head of the Joint Chiefs both agree this is the only course of action.  And I’m tired of talking.  I want to initiate some decisive action.”

 

Chagrined, Nancy just answered, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Debbie!”

 

Debbie quickly walked in, a single piece of paper in her hand.  “Here it is, sir.  Just sign on the on the dotted line.”

 

Jed looked at Debbie as if she had two heads.  “Ms. Fiderer, in more than thirty years in politics, I think I know where I need to sign my name.”

 

Looking quickly at CJ, Debbie replied, “Yes, sir.”

 

With a flourish, Jed signed the order, giving the military carte blanche authority to institute martial law in every state.  

 

Effective immediately.

 

 


	2. Back From the Brink

Ten Hours Earlier

On a crisp October afternoon, forty-five thousand people in Fenway Park screamed for their beloved Red Sox. Boston was playing Philadelphia in the third game of the World Series. With the series tried one to one, each team was trying their best to win. The game was tied and the fans were doing their best to energize both teams.

The Number One Red Sox fan was doing his best to energize the team from his soft, leather seat in the Residence. Jed had had Debbie clear his schedule so he could watch the game and root on his home team.

He had also invited Toby and Josh to come up and watch the game with him. They hesitated because they knew they would be bombarded with inane trivia. But still, it was a Presidential request. Abbey had stayed with them for a few minutes, but soon got tired of the talking so she went to find a quieter place to watch the game.

“What was the name of the pitcher who…”

Toby and Josh zoned out, hoping the President was just talking to himself. They ignored him until they heard, “Oh my God!”

Their attention was rapidly brought back to the game as a series of explosions ripped through the baseball stadium. Josh and Toby watched in horror as steel and concrete cascaded down, trapping thousands of people. People who had just seconds ago been screaming with joy were now screaming with horror. It was quite obvious that there would be a large number of fatalities.

The phone rang next to the President’s chair. Picking it up quickly, Jed listened. “I’ll be right there.”

As the men stood, a scream was heard from the other room. Jed turned quickly to see Abbey running toward him, tears pouring from her eyes.

She ran into her husband’s arms, desperately needing his support. 

“Abbey, hon, what’s wrong?”

Through the tears Abbey finally got the words out. “Liz and Doug are there. They got tickets this morning and they’re there.”

“Please God, no!”


	3. Back From the Brink

Chapter 3

“What information do we have?  Was it a terrorist attack?  Does Boston need federal help?”

 

Jed was being briefed in the Sit Room, but there were more questions than answers.  He had stayed in the Residence for a few extra minutes, asking Ron to find out where his daughter and son-in-law were.  An agent would have gone with them so the Service would be the first to know her status.  But all Ron could say was he had been unable to reach the agent.

 

Jed asked Millie to come over to comfort Abbey, while calling Zoey and asking her to come over as well.  As much as he wanted to stay, he had a greater responsibility.  

 

Nancy gave the President as much information as they had.  “Mr. President, we know from the pattern of explosions that it was a series of carefully planned locations.  Apparently the locations were chosen to have the maximum affect and bring the stadium down with the most damage.  Right now, the Governor of Massachusetts is directing the rescue operation and Homeland Security has been in touch with him.  It’s just too early to know exactly what kind of help he will request.  In the…”

 

One of Nancy’s aides had just handed her a slip of paper.  As she read the note, she shook her head and looked directly at the President.

 

“Sir, there have been two more explosions.”

 

“Boston?”

 

“No, sir.  The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco has been bombed as well as the Federal Courthouse in Atlanta.  And there are fatalities.  Sir, I believe we’re under attack.”

 

Jed looked at CJ, and then at every person in that room.  “Yes, I agree.  Now, what can we do about it?  Who?  I want answers and a plan and I wanted them yesterday.”  His fist hit the table, making everyone acutely aware of how he felt.  He stood up and rapidly left the room, CJ trying to keep up with him.

 

By the time he had reached the Oval Office, it looked like an armed camp.  Agents stood in front of every window and lined the walk outside the door.

 

Ron was waiting for him as he went to sit down behind his desk.

 

“Any news about Liz?”

 

“No sir.  We still can’t establish communications with her agent.”

 

The slight hope that Jed had allowed himself had just disappeared.  “Keep trying, Ron.”  Jed knew he would. 

 

“Sir, that’s not why I’m here.  We need to move you out of Washington and we need to do it now.  With three explosions scattered around the country, we have to believe that it could happen here.  I’ve already asked Charlie to pack you a few things.  I think Camp David would be secure enough, at least for the time being.”

 

“No, I’m not going anywhere.  I have to stay here to monitor the situation, to make rapid decisions.  Feel free to move my wife and daughter to Camp David, but I’m not going.”

 

“Sir, we have to keep you safe.  We don’t know where the next bomb could go off.”

 

“I’m not going Ron.  I’m staying right here.  The country needs to see me here, not tucking my tail and running away.”

 

“Sir…”

 

Jed looked into the taller man’s eyes.  “Ron, I have to stay here.  Put a dozen more agents on my detail, but I have to stay here.”

 

Ron realized that the President was not going to change his mind.  “Sir, I’ll let you stay until there’s a problem in Washington.  If that happens, you will not have a choice.  You will leave here, even if I have to carry you.”

 

The two men looked at each other, knowing that Ron would indeed pick the President up and carry him.  

 

“Okay.”  Jed backed down.  He knew Ron had only the safety of the office in mind and when it came to a direct threat, not even the strong-willed man holding the office would be able to stop any intervention from the Head of Presidential Security, including bodily removal from the Oval Office.

 

 


	4. Back From the Brink

Chapter 4

For the next four hours, Jed was in various meetings, trying to determine the next course of action.  Radicals had taken credit for the bombings and said there was more to come.  Homeland Security had given the order to evacuate every public building and for people to return to their homes.  

 

Looking over the briefing reports, the President wondered where the next strike would be.  Toby was writing a brief speech, which would be televised in about an hour.  The Secretary of Defense, the CIA Director, Director of Homeland Security, and the National Security Advisor were still in the Situation room, trying to agree upon a plan of action.  

 

His private line lit up.  As he picked it up, he hoped it would be news about Liz.  Ron had not heard from her agent since the bombing at Fenway.  “Yes?”

 

“She’s okay.”  Jed could sense the relief in Abbey’s voice.

 

“Thank God!” A huge sigh of relief escaped from Jed’s lips.  “Is she hurt?  What took them so long?”

 

“I just got a call from Annie who talked with her mother.  She and Doug were running late because of traffic and were in the parking lot when the explosions hit.  The three of them got hit with debris and were knocked unconscious.  Apparently Liz’s agent is still unconscious and that’s why nobody has heard from them.  Cuts and contusions seem to be the worst of their injuries.”

 

“How is Annie handling it?  Is Gus with her?”

 

“Yes, Jed.  They’re both fine.  Annie went next door and took her cell phone with her because she hoped that her parents would call at some point.  I’m so relieved.”

 

“You’re telling me.  Are you going?”

 

“No.  I won’t leave you here.  I go where you go.”

 

“It might be safer up there.  Ron thinks there might be an attack here in Washington.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.  Discussion is closed.”

 

Jed smiled.  When Abbey’s mind was made up, no amount of cajoling would change it.  Jed had had first hand experience with that.

 

“Okay.  I have no clue when I’ll be up, so just enjoy Zoey and Millie.  Besides, today I bet they would be better company than me right now.”

 

“I love you, Jed.”  Jed could hear her trying to hide her fear.

 

“I love you, Abbey.  We’ll get through this just fine.  Now, I have to go.  I’ll call you again when I can.  Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Jed sent a silent prayer heavenward for the safe return of his daughter, but knew that other parents had not been that lucky.  He had to find out what was going on and somehow stop it before any more lives were lost.

 

 


	5. Back From the Brink

Chapter 5

“My fellow Americans.  Today the United States has been attacked on its own soil.  The scope of this attack is far greater than the September 11th attacks.  It is with great sadness that I have to report thousands of fatalities, a far greater loss than we have ever experienced in terrorist attacks within our country.  I am working on implementing a plan of action to counteract these horrible, unprovoked incidents.  I ask that you stay in your homes, out of public buildings and allow the emergency preparedness people do their jobs.  I have asked the Department of Homeland Security to guide the government in providing appropriate responses to these incidents and it has already begun to do so.  Please know that your government is doing everything it can to identify and apprehend those responsible before any more horrible acts can be committed.  I also ask that you restrain from any blame or anger toward any single group.  These acts are the actions of madmen.  Men who do not approve of the values that the United States holds at the very core of our society.  Your efforts should be guided toward helping those who have either lost loved ones in these attacks or those who may have been injured.  

 

With your help, the country shall remain free.

 

With God’s help, the country will remain strong.  

 

Good night.”

 

“Sir, that was a good speech.”

 

“Thanks, CJ.  I think Toby did a great job.  I only had to add a few more words.”  For one brief moment, Jed allowed himself a small smile.

 

Jed looked up from his desk as Nancy entered the room.  She held a piece of paper in her hand, which she handed to the President.  Putting his glasses on, he was silent as he read the information.  Dejectedly, he sat back in his chair, took his glasses off, and rubbed his face. 

 

“Sir, what did the note say?”  CJ could see it that, whatever it was, had deeply affected him.

 

Jed looked up at his Chief of Staff as he handed her the note.  “It’s gotten bigger.”

 

CJ took the note and read with horror.  “Bombs have exploded at state capital buildings in all fifty states.  Large number of fatalities expected.  Sir?”  CJ looked at him questioningly.  

 

“We’re at war, CJ.  For the first time in over a hundred years, the United States is at war on its home ground.”

   

 


	6. Back From the Brink

Chapter 6

“Attention!”  The Situation Room occupants stood as the President walked in, CJ behind him.  

 

Jed waved his hand and sat down at the head of the table.  CJ sat to his left while the Vice-President sat on his right.

 

“Okay, give me the facts as we know them.”

 

Director Fox, of Homeland Security began the litany of known facts.  “Each bomb was set to go off at the exact same time.  In some buildings there have been a number of fatalities and in others there was a smaller number.  Total fatalities so far exceed fifteen thousand.  And I emphasize, so far.  The numbers are increasing by the hour.  But apparently, killing people was not the primary goal.  Creating an atmosphere of fear appears to be the primary motive.  And it has certainly done that.  Law enforcement is on duty around the country, but is stretched thin.  There have been sporadic incidents of Muslims being attacked by angry citizens.  So far, local authorities have been able to handle these, but if they spread, it is unknown if they can continue to do so.

 

“So far, power and essential services have not been hit and local authorities have taken precautions to guard these specific locations.  As with the 9/11 attacks, the FAA has grounded all flights to the nearest airport so we have a significant number of displaced individuals.”

 

“What’s your greatest need?”

 

“Manpower.  Local and state resources are stretched thin.”

 

“Are you asking me to declare a federal emergency and federalize the National Guard and available military personnel?”

 

Director Fox looked across the table at the General Andrews, the new Joint Chief of Staff as he answered.

 

“Yes, sir.  That’s exactly what I’m requesting.”

 

Nancy spoke up.  “No, that would be all wrong.  To turn the streets of this country into an armed camp will only serve to increase the fear.  It will only say that the government can’t handle this flare-up.”

 

“General Andrews, what do you think?”  Jed had learned that he could put complex things into perspective and help him make the right decision.

 

Andrews looked at the President, at Director Fox, at the National Security Advisor, then returned his gaze to the President.

 

“I agree with Bob,” nodding toward the Director of Homeland Security.  “I think declaring martial law will give support to the local authorities and give the citizens a confidence in their government.”

 

Jed was silent for a few minutes.  This was not going to be an easy decision.  There were pros and cons with each choice.  As with most tough decisions made by the President, he could only listen to all sides and then make a decision to the best of his ability.  He looked around the table and saw fifteen pairs of eyes turned his direction.  He was the ultimate decision maker here.

 

“Each of you know that I can declare martial law, but Congress has to agree.  Marital law would essentially turn this country over to the military.  It’s only been used a few times so the question is, is this situation grievous enough to call for such a drastic measure?”

 

Everybody in that room knew the answer to that question.  A few more seconds passed before the President gave his answer.

 

“Do it.  I hereby declare a federal emergency in all fifty states and institute martial law.  Get me the directive to sign.”  He got up abruptly and left the room, with CJ trailing behind him.

 

Director Fox looked around the table, his gaze resting on the National Security Advisor then turning to General Andrews.  “Let’s do it,’ as he and Andrews picked the phones by their seats and gave the order that would start the wheels turning.

 

************

 

Debbie quickly walked in, a single piece of paper in her hand.  “Here it is, sir.  Just sign on the on the dotted line.”

 

Jed looked at Debbie as if she had two heads.  “Ms. Fiderer, in more than thirty years in politics, I think I know where I need to sign my name.”

 

Looking quickly at CJ, Debbie replied, “Yes, sir.”

 

With a flourish, Jed signed the order, giving the military carte blanche authority to institute martial law in every state.  

 

Effective immediately.

 

 


	7. Back From the Brink

Chapter 7

Jed and his Senior Staff looked with dismay and disbelief at the news channels.  The tanks in the streets.  The jeeps outfitted with submachine guns speeding down every street in the country.  The armed soldiers going through immaculately landscaped subdivisions, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  

 

But this was anything but normal.  This was not America.  The Land of the Free.  This was a country from South America.  A country from the Middle East.  A country reminiscent of Communist Russia or China.  No, this was not the United States of America.

 

But it was.  It was pictures from Kansas City, from Tulsa, from Minneapolis.  It was only too real.  The country was at war and the government had chosen this way to respond to the challenge.

 

Jed shivered at the thought of what his signature had started.  But he kept saying that it had to be this way.  It had to be.  Too many innocent people had already lost their lives.  No more could die.

 

What choice had he had?  He was the President of all the people and had to protect them from threats, both foreign and domestic.  That was his sworn duty.  He knew it would be tough to see this.  To experience this.

 

Although many thought he was in an emotional cocoon where nothing touched him, Jed experienced the pain of his people.  Both the people that had voted for him and those that had not.  He was the President of all the people.  And he felt their shock of seeing the military patrolling the streets.  But he felt that was the only way to keep them safe.  To protect families similar to his.  He felt he had made the right choice, especially given the circumstances.  

 

Knowing his family was secure did nothing to lessen the pain he felt.  Liz and Doug were on their way back to Manchester with Secret Service escort.  Ellie was working at John Hopkins and Zoey was with Abbey in the Residence.  Yes, his family was safe and secure, but he still mourned for the thousands that had lost someone close to them.  Special to them.

 

“CJ, where is your brother?”

 

“In Los Angeles, sir.”

 

“Have you called him yet?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Go ahead.  Take a few minutes.  Make sure he’s fine.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  CJ thought the President’s request was strange, but gladly excused herself to make the call.

 

*****************

 

“Phil, how’re you doing?”

 

“CJ!  What a nice surprise.  We’re fine.  It’s so tough to see troops with machine guns walking down our street, but I guess with all that has gone on that’s for the best.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How are things there?  I know you can’t tell me much, but are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m fine.  But I really miss you and the girls so much.  I just wanted to check on you and them.”

 

“We’re fine.  Don’t be such a stranger.”

 

“I won’t.  I promise.  I need to go now.  Phil, just follow the President’s directions.  Just stay home until all this passes.”  

 

“I promise.  We’ll be fine.”

 

Not understanding why, CJ said, “I love you.”

 

“I do too, sis.  Take care of yourself.”

 

With promises to call more frequently, CJ hung up. 

 


	8. Back From the Brink

Chapter 8

“Vi et armis.”

 

“What did you just say?”  Sitting in a chair across from the sofa in the Oval Office, Leo turned to the President, his shoes off and eyes closed.  There had been no more attacks in the past three hours and it was just the two of them for a few precious minutes.

 

“Vi et armis.”

 

“Okay.  Now translate.  You’re the Latin scholar, not me.”

 

“It means ‘by force and arms’.  It describes what I’ve had to do in the past hours trying to get this violence under control.  I’ve had to call on the military to patrol the streets of this country and I’ve had to force people to stay indoors, cowering in fear over where the next bombing will occur.  And I don’t like it.  Not one bit.”

 

Leo paused, trying to phrase his next words.  “Jed…”

 

The President quickly turned to view his best friend’s face.  It was so rare that Leo said that name that it took Jed by surprise.

 

Leo continued.  “Jed, you had no choice.  We had to have the manpower that the army provides and their skill.  You have the ultimate responsibility to keep the citizens safe, no matter what it takes.  Yeah, it’s unusual to see military vehicles in the streets but you had no choice.  And apparently having them there has at least slowed down the violence.  There haven’t been any bombings since you signed the order so it’s doing some good.”

 

Jed leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes again.  “I never thought I would live to see the day when the army marched on the streets where children played in better times.  I never thought I would live to see people cowering in fear in their own house, afraid to even look out the window, afraid what the next hour would bring.  This is terrible that the world has come to this.  And so many people have already lost their lives.  Those people were daughters, sons, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers.  I know I’m lucky that my family is safe and sound but thousands of families have an empty spot in their lives tonight.”

 

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent this.  You have tried throughout your Presidency to be the voice of reason, of peace.  But sometimes even you can’t stop what madmen are determined to do.  I know how you’re feeling right now.”

 

“How?”

 

“Guilty.  Guilty that your family is in intact and thousands aren’t.  Guilty that somehow you failed the country in not preventing this attack.  Guilty that you have to call in the military to patrol the country in order to get some semblance of safety for its’ citizens.  Guilty.  That’s how you feel.”

 

Jed smiled as he thought of someone else who would say the same thing.  “You sound just like Abbey if I had said this to her.”

 

“Then I’m in good company.”

 

“Yeah, you certainly are.”  Both men allowed themselves a brief smile at the statement.

“Arma tuentur pacem.”

“Jed, quit doing this to me.  What did you say?”

“Arms maintain peace.”

“Amen.”

 

 


	9. Back From the Brink

Chapter 9

By three am, with no further incidents, Jed made his way upstairs to bed.  Opening the door, he saw Abbey’s light on, but she was sound asleep.  Jed appreciated the normalcy of the situation.  The whole country was going to hell, but some things never change.

 

He walked over to his closet, changed into some sweats, and got into his side of the bed.  Leaning over, he took the glasses off her nose and turned off the light.  

 

So normal.  Even in a world that had turned upside down.

 

Her eyes opened to the sensation of Jed’s body warming her back.  Quietly, she asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.  But it’s bad, Abbey.  Real bad.”

 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Abbey.”

 

“Now let’s get some sleep.”

 

Hugging his wife tightly, he nuzzled his face into her back and they both quickly fell asleep, both wondering what would happen next.

 

******

 

The sound of the phone ringing made Jed groan.  Something else must have happened.  He groggily reached for the phone, seeing the time on the clock.  Five-thirty am.  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mr. President, there’s been two more attacks.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Washington and Los Angeles.”

 

“I’ll be right down.”

 

Jed swung his feet to the floor and rubbed his face until he gathered up the strength to get up and throw on some jeans.  Knowing that the Service would be moving him shortly, he decided to wake Abbey and tell her to pack some clothes.  

 

Walking over to her side of the bed, he gently shook her shoulders.  “Abbey, hon.  Wake-up.”

 

Abbey reluctantly stirred, opening her sleep-laden eyes slowly.  “Uh?”

 

“Wake-up Abbey.  There’s been an attack here in Washington and Ron will be moving us out of here.  You need to pack some clothes and get Zoey moving.  I’ll see you in the car, okay?”

 

By now, Abbey was wide awake.  “What was hit?”

 

“I don’t know.  But I’m on my way to find out.  Get up and get dressed.  I doubt Ron will allow me to stay here much longer.”

 

A brief kiss and Jed was gone.  Abbey threw back the covers and got out of bed to begin packing.  And to make sure the rest of her family was safe.

  

 


	10. Back From the Brink

Chapter 10

Sipping his coffee, Jed made his way to the Oval Office.  But instead of walking the Portico as he normally does, Ron made him take the longer, inside way.  Better security.  Less visibility.

 

As he entered the Oval, CJ, Leo and Nancy McNally met him.  “Okay, give me the details.”

 

CJ spoke first.  “There was an explosion at the Israeli Embassy here in Washington, two fatalities so far.  And in Los Angeles…” Her voice broke. “Sir,..”  

 

It was at that moment that Jed noticed the tear tracks on CJ’s face. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“An explosion took place about an hour ago at a grocery store in San Bernardino.  And my brother was in there.  He hasn’t been heard from since.”

 

“How do you know he was there, CJ?”

 

“My sister-in-law just called me to tell me.  He had just run out to get some milk.  Why a grocery store, sir?  All the other bombs have been set off in public or government buildings.  Why a grocery store?”

 

“Fear, CJ.  We told people to stay away from government and public buildings.  So they’re now hitting locations that people would use everyday as part of their normal routine.  And using them would create waves of fear in the average person.  It does it for me.”

 

Ron, who had been standing in the background, approached.  “Sir, we need to get you moved.  And before you even say no, remember what I told you earlier.  I will not hesitate to carry you.”

 

A grin broke out on the faces of everybody in the room.  The image of a six foot tall Ron carrying the five foot tall President over his shoulder was just too humorous to bear.

 

“Yes, Ron.  I’ll go peacefully.  Abbey is already packing upstairs.  She should be ready to go in a few minutes.”  Turning back to his staff, he motioned for them to tell him more.  “What do we do now?  Why can’t we find these guys?”

 

“Because, Mr. President, they’ve had sleeper cells all around the country for years, just waiting and making plans just for such a coordinated attack.”  Nancy had known for years about the sleeper cells, but had never gotten anyone to believe of the seriousness of the situation.  Until now.

 

“How do we stop them?  All this has to end.”

 

“We’re still working on that, Mr. President.”

 

Ron was becoming more anxious by the moment.  “Sir, we really need to go right now.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll be at Camp David.  CJ, you and Leo are coming with me.  Nancy, I’ll be in contact as soon as I arrive.  Have some plans for me by that time.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

As Jed turned to leave, the room shuddered.

 

BOOM!  

 

And the Oval Office shattered into twisted steel and broken concrete.

 

 

 

 


	11. Back From the Brink

Chapter 11

Pieces of debris were still falling as agents and White House police ran toward the sound.  The sound of terror hitting directly at the seat of power.

 

Frantically looking for survivors, no one noticed the arrival of the First Lady.  Hearing the explosion and feeling the vibrations, Abbey had immediately started running toward the Oval Office.  She knew that Jed was still there.  He never left his office until the last minute. 

 

“Jed!  Jed!  Can you hear me?”  Pulling aside smaller pieces of steel and concrete, she frantically searched for her husband.  

 

She felt a pair of strong arms pull her back.  She tried to fight, but the arms were much stronger.  “Ma’am, you need to stay out of here.  We’ll find him.  You need to stay clear.”

 

Knowing the agent was right, she quietly pulled back and watched the recovery, her tears falling into the debris field.

 

Whispering “Jed.  Jed,” and tears flowing down her face, she silently watched the rescuers continue to move debris, searching for any sign of the President of the United States.

 

“Here’s Agent Butterfield.”  Abbey’s attention moved to look at the Head of the Presidential detail.  He was moving his head, trying to get the dust off his face.

 

She made her way to him, knowing he had to have some sort of injuries.  But assessing him brought the good news that nothing was broken, just covered in concrete dust.

 

Quickly, the rescue party found CJ and Leo, still alive but groggy.  Leo appeared to have a broken arm while CJ was bleeding from cuts on her face and arms.  

 

Abbey stepped back, wondering where Jed was in all this mess.  ‘Oh God!  Please keep him safe.’ were her only thoughts.

 

In a few minutes, an agent’s voice rang out.

 

“I’ve found him.  Over here.”  

 

Abbey quickly turned her face toward the alert, not knowing how badly injured he might be.  “Don’t move him until I can check him out.”  Abbey was in full doctor mode.  

 

Stepping over the debris, she knelt down next to Jed and began to move her hands over his arms and legs.

 

“Hon, not here.  Let’s take it upstairs.”  Abbey looked up and saw the deepest blue eyes smiling at her. 

 

“Oh, Jed!” as she threw her arms around him.  “I…I…thought...”

 

“I’m fine, hon.  Really.  The desk apparently shielded me from any serious injury.”

 

“Let me check.  Don’t move.”

 

Knowing it was useless to argue, Jed remained still as Abbey continued to check him out.  Cuts on his head and arms seemed to be the extent of any injuries.  

 

Ron had regained his senses and immediately gone to see about possible Presidential injuries.  “Are you okay, sir?”

 

“I can’t say until Abbey tells me if I’m all right.  Hon, what do you say?”

 

“I can’t find anything, but there still could be hidden problems.  Let them take you to the hospital.”

 

Ron immediately disagreed.  “No, Ma’am.  Moving him out of this building is too risky.  I want both of you and Zoey downstairs now in the bunker.  There’s a medical room down there where the President can be checked out.”

 

Jed was going to complain until he saw the look shared by his wife and his bodyguard.  “I apparently don’t have a say in this matter.  Let’s go then.  CJ?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Come with us.  Leo, you too.  Nancy?”

 

No answer.  

 

“Ron, where’s Nancy?”

 

Ron looked at something over Abbey’s shoulder and then turned back to the President.  “She didn’t make it, sir.  Looks like she caught the main force of the blast.”

 

Abbey gasped as the realization hit her.  Looking at her husband, she saw the grief on his face as well.

 

Knowing this was not the time for grief, Jed quickly became stoic and motioned to Ron.  “Get me out of here.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 


	12. Back From the Brink

Chapter 12

The President was lifted on a stretcher and carefully taken down two flights of stairs toward the medical complex in the basement.

 

A fully equipped clinic with basic x-ray equipment had been available for emergencies since the Johnson administration.  Johnson’s serious heart problems had led the medical staff to plan for any emergency that had to be handled within the walls of the White House.

 

The First Lady had frequently consulted with the medical staff over the past few years on just what equipment was needed.  But Abbey never thought her husband would be the first one to use it during his time in office.

 

Admiral Hackett met the procession and directed the agents to place the stretcher on the exam table.  Abbey stood on one side of the stretcher and held Jed’s hand even as she held her breath, praying that nothing serious was wrong.

 

After taking a series of x-rays and closer examination, Hackett expressed his conclusions.  “Your blood pressure is a little elevated but I can’t find anything else that’s a concern.  You’re very lucky, Mr. President.”

 

Jed sat up and nodded his head.  “Yeah.  But not everybody shared in it.”

 

The grief of losing his National Security Advisor, a good friend, fought to overwhelm him at a time when he needed to think clearly.  As well as the thought of CJ losing her only sibling. 

 

Now the horror of these actions had finally hit home.

 

He swung his legs off the exam table and grabbed Abbey’s hand.  “Come on.  I want you to stay with me.  Okay?”

 

He wobbled a little bit but quickly straightened up and got his head clear.  There was just too much to do.

 

“Like you have a choice.”  Abbey kissed her husband gently, relived to see how well he was doing.

 

They both went across the hall to the main bunker, where the Senior Staff waited to hear the outcome of the medical exam on the President.

 

“Hi, folks.  It’ll take more than a bomb to stop me.”  Jed entered the room with a smile and the staff returned that smile.

 

“You look good, Mr. President.”  CJ was relieved to see her boss in one piece.

 

“Are you sore?”  Josh asked.

 

“Yes, sir.  Nothing can stop you.”  Toby replied sarcastically.

 

“What’s next?”  Jed knew the focus had to be turned back to the terror gripping America now.  His cuts and bruises would heal with time.  “I need to talk with Russell.  Get him on the phone now.”

 

Talking with the Vice-President, who had been taken to an unknown location immediately after the Oval Office blast, only served to make the President more worried.  Nobody had yet to be identified or arrested.  The CIA and FBI were frantically trying to gather as much as intelligence as possible to identify the coordinators.  A reward of ten million dollars was being posted for any information leading to the arrest of these heinous zealots.

 

Jed was updated after his phone conversation.  There had been no more explosions over the past few hours.  But everybody was on edge.  The citizens were anxious, waiting to know when and where the next explosion was going to hit.  The news kept replaying the tanks and military vehicles patrolling across the country.  But even the show of force had done little to stop the attacks.

 

Abbey and Zoey settled down on a sofa, trying to ignore the constant action in other parts of the bunker.  They had not received any word on Ellie or Liz for the past few hours.  Abbey could only hope that the Service had each of them safe and secure.  At least she was with Jed.  That calmed her a great deal.

 

A few hours passed as the bunker occupants reflected on just how much damage had been done to the country.  But the President wasn’t going to allow any more.  He had to initiate something that would stop this fear and allow the citizens to take back this country from the terrorists.

 

“CJ, Leo, come with me.”  As he turned to leave, Ron stopped him.  

 

“No, you can’t leave.”

 

 


	13. Back From the Brink

Chapter 13

Ron towered over the President as he repeated his statement.  “No.  You can’t leave this bunker.”

 

Steely blue eyes fired a warning shot to the Security Chief.  “You can protect me, but you can’t stop me.  Please move.”

 

“Sir….” Words of protest started to erupt out of the Head of Presidential Security until Ron saw the strongest determination he had ever seen from the President.  “Okay, but I’ll be your shadow.”

 

“Fine.  Now let’s go.”

 

“Jed?”  Abbey stood up and walked over to where he was standing by the door.  “What are you going to do?”

 

“Why don’t you come with me and see?  In fact, I think, that would be a glorious idea.  Zoey, come on as well.  It’s time we showed the country how to take back control.”

 

“Jed, it’s not safe for you out there.”

 

“Abbey, I can’t stay in this concrete bunker, hiding from the very threat that is threatening to destroy the very fabric of American life.  I’m not chicken and I’m going to show these terrorists just who’s in control.  I am.  You are.  The average American is.  And it’s my job to lead the way.  Come on.”

 

Abbey knew that Jed had made up his mind.  Even with an obvious threat to his own safety.  If something happened, then at least they would die together.

 

The group moved through the White House, heading for the main entrance.  As they passed the destroyed Oval Office, the group stopped for a minute and let the gravity of the dangerous situation sink in.  

 

“Come on folks.  We’ll be fine.” Jed motioned for everyone to start walking.  And the group was off once again.

 

“CJ, get some press over here right now.  I think they’ll want to see what’s coming next.”

 

After waiting for the press to catch up, Jed grabbed Abbey’s hand and started walking down the circular driveway. 

 

”What are you doing?” Abbey asked as they continued to walk toward the White House gates and Pennsylvania Avenue.

 

“Do you remember the stories of the Royal Family during the bombing raids on Britain?  How they wouldn’t leave London, even in the face of overwhelming danger?  How they rallied the citizens to defeat the fear that the constant bombings generated?  In a way, this little stroll is showing just that.  I want to rally the citizens to take back the US from these terrorists.  To fight the fear that is so suffocating right now.  By seeing us walking, seeing us not afraid of terrorists, maybe it will stimulate every citizen to do the same thing.  To have the courage to take back their country.  To get rid of the fear.  Otherwise, the terrorists will have won.”

 

Abbey smiled.  Her husband, the eternal optimist.  The person who’s most inspiring statement was ‘What’s next?’

 

She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which caused him to squeeze her hand, signaling his love for her and giving thanks for her love to him.

 

This stroll was being broadcast live on every network.  And it gave the people the courage to do the same thing.  By the time the walking group had circled the White House and was heading back to the Executive Office Building, the temporary office of the President, reports began to filter in of thousands of citizens walking through their cities, their towns, their subdivisions.  Thousands of people who wanted to show the terrorists who had control, who was in charge.

 

The unusual tactic was working, just as the President had hoped.  

 

And the results were impressive.

 

Shortly, citizens were reporting unusual activity.  Several men had been caught with explosives apparently destined for more attacks.  Other individuals had been turned over to the police.  Several sleeper cells had been identified and routed out of hiding.

 

 

 

 


	14. Back From the Brink

Chapter 14

Over the next couple of days, the nation rallied behind their President.

 

Slowly, the nation regained its footing.  

 

“Any activity General?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Maybe we’ve won.”  But everybody knew that wasn’t the case.  It may be quiet right now but as Nancy had frequently warned, the sleeper cells could erupt at any time.

 

Nancy.  Jed grew sad whenever he thought of Nancy McNally.  She had given her life in an attempt to steer the President to make the best choices possible.  Jed would miss her as a friend as well as a respected National Security Advisor.

 

*****************

 

Two days later, there had been no more explosions.  Jed was relieved for the country and he rescinded the martial law order.  Gradually, the country came to believe that things would return to normal.  Whatever the new normal would be.

 

That night, Jed and Abbey were having dinner together for the first time in over a week.

 

“Jed, you did the right thing in initiating martial law.  Americans were scared and they took comfort in the fact of having the military everywhere.  Their government responded to their desire for security.”

 

“But Abbey, it had been years since martial law had been used and it didn’t seem right to have tanks and armed men in our streets.  I wish there had been another way.”

 

Abbey stood up and walked over to where her husband was sitting.  Taking his face into her hands and gazing into his eyes, she replied. “I know, babe.  But you did what you had to do as their President.  You had to make the terrorists know who was in charge.  And who was going to take back the country for all Americans.  You went to the edge to protect us.  All of us.  And we appreciate it.”

 

Jed stood up, throwing his napkin on the table.  “Thanks Abbey.  You’re always there when I need you and I’m glad you’re here now.”  Lightly brushing his lips against hers, he rubbed his arms up and down her back, sensing the excitement his touch was bringing to her.  His body was also beginning to react.  “You’ve always believed in me, babe.  I love you so very much.”

 

A sly grin crossed her face.  “Jed, I will always believe in you. And I will always love you too.  Want me to show you?”

 

He turned and led her out of the dining room, down the hall, and into their bedroom.  “It’s been too long.  Let’s go.”

 

Abbey smiled.  She was relieved that he was back to normal.  In time, the country would be as well.

 

As he turned to close the doors, he had one last order.  “No disturbance.  None at all.”

 

“Yes, Mr. President.”  As the bedroom doors closed, the two agents gave each other a quick grin and then got serious again.  Life was slowly returning to normal.

 

THE END

 


End file.
